Great Romances Of The 20th Century
by clichedisaster
Summary: Adam and Larry escaped and get drunk one night. Great Romances Of The 20th Century by Taking Back Sunday. Oneshot and songfic.


Notes: I wanted to try a song-fic and here's the result. It's a oneshot, and because Chainshipping is the best ship ever – it has a lot of that! I won't be continuing it, unless you want me to, but I have another fanfic to continue so I'll only get confused and stuff. Bleh, anyway.. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or Saw or blah blah blah.

_**September never stays this cold,  
Where I come from and you know,  
I'm not one for complaining.**_

He made his way into the building, looking out for the number 42, because that was the very door that led to Adam Faulkner's apartment. When he found it, Lawrence stood still and nervously tapped, hoping for an answer.

"Come in, door's open." Adam's voice shouted from behind it, making Lawrence feel even more nervous. He let his hand fall to the handle, then twisted it to open up.

The strong smell of aftershave burst through to him, along with the view of Adam standing with a towel hanging loosely around his waist. Lawrence never liked the view of another man with a better body, but right now he felt the opposite.

"Um.. hi. I brought these round. You might wanna take a look." He gently placed an envelope on a table near the door. He couldn't take his eyes off Adam's body. It was perfect – not big and covered with muscles, but nice and easy on the eye.

"What are they?" Adam asked, walking over to Lawrence. He could feel Lawrence's eyes look him up and down, but wasn't really bothered. He picked up the envelope, opened it, then read through everything quickly.

"It's about Jigsaw; the guy who took us and hid us in his Hell hole." He answered while continuing to look him up and down. He needed to stop it. He did it once in the bathroom, but now he was back in the real world, he couldn't do that anymore.

"Oh.. so is it cold outside? I was going to go a walk or something." Adam placed the envelope back down and looked at Lawrence. His eye's met his. He remembered back when they were in the bathroom, how he used to hate him so badly that he shot him. Now he knew there was something there, other than hate.

"Well, it never stays this cold where I come from, and you know I'm not one for complaining so yes, it's absolutely freezing outside." Lawrence answered as they both stared at each other. The moment had been plagued with visions from back then. It almost killed him when he looked down at his foot to break the stares, only to see one foot missing and a fake one sitting there instead.

Adam smiled, but never took his eyes off Lawrence. He felt something. Something he couldn't quite place.

**_But I love the way you'd roll,_**  
_**Excuses off the tip of your tounge,  
As I slowly fall apart.**_

An hour later, Lawrence and Adam sat on a couch in front of a TV, laughing and talking happily. It was dark now, with only a dim light making things seems lighter. They both had drinks in their hand. Bottles and cans lay on both tables beside them, all empty.

"Nothing like a reunion, huh?" Adam laughed once more while keeping his eyes fixed on the TV. He took another sip from his half empty can.

"Where'd you get all your cans and bottles? Are you an alcoholic along with being a smoker?" Lawrence glanced at him then back at the TV, his arm crawling behind him. Hearing Adam laugh made him feel warm inside.

"It calms me down. So how're you and your family doing?" He trailed his eyes from the TV and let them fall on Lawrence's.

"We're doing okay, a little better than before. How're you and.. yourself doing?" He smiled and took another sip of the bottle in his hand. The strong scent of alcohol had now filled between them. Dopey eyes and drugged smiles aided the smell, and made them look like junkies.

"Me and myself are doing fine. I had sex with myself in the shower. It was_ hot_." Adam giggled then felt himself being pulled against Lawrence. Their lips met, feeding Lawrence's desire. He took control and before Adam knew it, he had another guy's tounge in his mouth. Lawrence grabbed Adam's hair and tugged at it. Adam was so drunk he didn't care and sat his hand on Lawrence's jeans, like he would a girl. They played around in each other's mouths, experimenting but with meaning, like they had wanted to do it their whole lives.

The kiss finished as Lawrence pushed Adam back slightly and fiddled with his jeans. Adam felt somewhat wrong – this man had a loving family whom he cared a lot about. He sighed and put his hands on his chest, pushing him off of himself.

"I can't do this. You have a family and a wife, Lawrence. It'd be cheating, and I'm against that. _Really_ against that." He looked at him, almost giving a look that said all the apologies running through his mind at the time, all made ten times exaggerated due to the alcohol pumping through his system.

"It won't mean anything! Just a little experiment! Stop making excuses and let's just do this, please." He felt himself fall apart. The man who he felt like he _loved_ had just blown him off. He was crushed. He looked at him with an expression washed with sadness and a little embarrassment.

Adam read his face. Maybe he should just give in? He sighed lightly and looked at him once more. "But.. I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe another time when you're divorced or something.."

_**This won't mean a thing come tomorrow,  
And that's exactly how I'll make it seem,**_  
'_**Cause I'm still not sleeping,  
Thinking I've crawled home from worse than this.**_

Half an hour later, Adam and Lawrence lay puffed out on Adam's tiny double bed. Lawrence slept, as Adam lay looking up at the ceiling, guilt wiping any piece of hope from him. He's ruined it and given in. He's done the one thing he as against – cheated.

He sat thinking; any tired piece of him had been swarmed by a million thoughts to keep it awake.

"_This will all be forgotten about tomorrow. The moment we become sober, it'll all be down the drain, never to be brought up again. No one will find out, right? No one can spy on my personal life and know about this, right? This'll just happen to be one of those drunken sex moments. I've done this before, except it was with a girl, who was single. Think of it like that, no one found out, it was all okay, everything went well. I'm just gonna forget about it and he will too. It won't mean a thing. It'll be a distant memory, a dirty little secret.._"

He turned and looked at Lawrence who had his back to him. He saw perfection in him, yet at the same time, a drip of wrong and a little dirtiness. He liked that. They were similar in a way, but different in another.

"_Come on Adam, you've been through worse than this. You can get over it, you can forget it, you just have to shut up and fall asleep, just like you did the first night you got home. Everything'll be okay. Just trust yourself and Larry._"

**_So please, please,  
I'm running out of sympathy,  
I never said I'd take this,  
I never said I'd take this lying down._**

Lawrence woke up. Looking to his side, he noticed he wasn't in his usual bed. He sighed then looked to his other side to see a picture of Adam sitting on a small bedside table. It finally clicked in his head that he'd probably slept with Adam the night before. "_What the.. did we.._"

His head thumped as he crawled out of the bed, with only his boxers holding onto his body. He noticed a little stain on the bed. "_Houston, we have a problem.._"

Before words could escape his mouth, Adam walked into the bedroom fully dressed in jeans and a blue T-shirt. He held a phone to his ear, his face spread over with guilt. He gave Lawrence a dirty look then rubbed his head while talking on the phone.

"Hey, Alison or Diana, whatever your name is – your husband cheated on you last night with a man. Both of us were drunk, and experimental. I'm so sorry. Please forgive him.. us." He hung up the phone and looked at Lawrence, whose face had become angry.

"What? Who was that?" Lawrence began panicking. He loved his family more than anything. Why was Adam doing this to him? He thought Adam wasn't the type to do that kind of thing. His eyes went back and forth, from the phone that lay on the bed, to Adam who was looking directly at him.

"I couldn't handle the guilt, Larry. I'm running out of sympathy for you. You cheated on her before, and now you're cheating on her again. I never said I'd take it and lie down for you to continue cheating on your wife, and more importantly – your kid." He continued looking at him. He didn't know why he had just done that and ratted them both in. Maybe it was the right thing. Maybe he'd actually chose the correct thing to do for once.

Lawrence's face dropped in disbelief. Questions ate away at him. He didn't know what to do, what to say, it was all a blur that was too uncontrollable for him to work out. He gulped, "But what about you? You just gave yourself in."

"After this I won't have anything to do with you and your family. I promise you nothing will ever happen again. Now please, get out of my apartment. And watch where you go 'cause y'know, Jigsaw might've got free or something so might be after you once again for the same reason as before." He held the bedroom door open for him. His eyes had fallen onto the bed. He couldn't stand looking at Lawrence any more.

"Fine. Bye, Adam. Just remember, we have something together." He slipped his jeans back on, then his T-shirt and walked out of the door with his head hanging. Adam followed him to the door out of his apartment, and held it open for him again. Lawrence gave one final look before leaving, then departed while putting on his jacket.

"Oh and Lawrence, we _had_ something, not have."


End file.
